Conventional exercise straps are typically attached to the top of a door (or some other elevated structure) and extend downwards, towards the ground. In so-called “single” suspension systems, a single strap extends downwards from the top of the door and then splits into two straps. A handle is attached to the ends of each of the two respective straps. A person places his or her hands in the handles and can perform various exercises, including push-ups and dips. Examples of single suspension systems are the TRX device manufactured by Fitness Anywhere, Inc. and the AirFit device manufactured by PurMotion, LLC. One disadvantage of single suspension systems is that because the distance between the split and the ends of the two straps is relatively short, the two straps may rub against the neck, ears, and head of the person during exercising.
In “dual” suspension systems, instead of a single strap being attached to the top of a door, two straps are attached to the top, and each strap extends downwards. A handle is attached to the ends of each strap. An example of a dual suspension system is the Jungle Gym Split device manufactured by LifelineUSA.
In conventional single and dual suspension systems, the lengths of the straps are typically adjusted using cam buckles located somewhere along the straps. It is often necessary to adjust the lengths of the straps in order to provide differing degrees of difficulty for the exercise. For example, the lower the handles are to the ground (i.e. the longer the straps are), the more difficult it would be for the person to perform push-ups from that position. However, it takes time to properly adjust the length of the straps using the cam buckles. In particular, where there are cam buckles on each of the two straps, the two cam buckles have to be individually adjusted to ensure that both straps are of equal length.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide exercise straps that allow the person to quickly and easily adjust the position of the handles.
This and other objects of the invention will be better understood by reference to the detailed description of the preferred embodiment which follows. Note that not all of the objects are necessarily met by all embodiments of the invention described below or by the invention defined by each of the claims.